Despair Academy
by StarlightKat
Summary: Arthur thought Hetalia Academy was a place to learn about the world, but he was wrong. What if the only way to graduate was to kill someone? He must investigate crime scenes and participate in trials in order to survive. He must find a way to stop the one in control before more of his friends are killed. -Related to Dangan Ronpa. Rated T for death and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first story! ^_^ Ever since I watched gameplays of Dangan Ronpa I just REALLY wanted to make a Hetalia version. If you don't know what DR is you NEED to check it out. (*0*) Since it's my first story please be easy on me. I'll do my best to make this story good as possible. And to keep up my motivation it would really be great if you could write reviews! :) Anyways, enjoy the story! :3**

**Oh and a quick reminder, if the words are italicized that means you're talking in you mind/to yourself**

**-Momo**

* * *

The day has finally come. I am finally a student at Hetalia Academy. It has always been my dream to go here and it finally came true.

My name is Arthur Kirkland, age 16. Every year at Hetalia Academy 15 students from 15 countries is sent a letter to attend here. Here they learn about every country and learn ways to improve their own. Students must spend 6 months in here in order to graduate. It is a great way for me to learn how the UK can become stronger.

I reached the entrance door.

"So this is it huh?" I have to spend 6 months in this building…well I'm ready for it." I looked down at my watch, "Crap! I'm 5 minutes late!"

I opened the door and took my first step into my future. Suddenly everything around me started to swirl around. What the hell was happening? My vision started to blur and I couldn't feel my own fingers. My body was going numb. I soon fell unconscious.

"Ugh…" I slowly opened my eyes. My vision went back to normal. I quickly lifted up my head to see my surroundings.

I was sitting in a desk.

"What the bloody hell?"

I was inside a classroom. It was dusty. I looked around the room very confused. I was the only one inside.

I put my fingers on my temple. My head was pounding. My first day is not going good at all.

Was this some kind of magic spell? Whoever did this will get a taste of my magic. I looked down at my desk frustrated only to see a paper taped to the surface of the desk that said,

"**Head to the Cafeteria**."

_That must be where all the others are._

I lifted up my tired body and went straight to the door. Before I opened it I looked back at the classroom. Something had caught my eye. There were iron plates on the walls. _Why are there iron plates on the walls?_ I turned around and walked to the walls that had the thick iron plates bolted to the walls. _Are these windows?_ The plates were the size of windows. I tried to turn the bolts and get it off but it was no use, they were shut tight. _Why would the school block the windows?_ So many questions ran through my mind. I had to control myself; maybe the others know why the school bolted iron plates to the windows. To find out why, I left the classroom.

The hallways were huge. The floor tiles were checkered and the lights were red. It was like a maze, Hetalia Academy lived up to its expectations.

"Not a bad place, maybe I'll look around before I meet the others." As I explored I saw a bunch of blue doors with name plaques on it. _I guess these are our dorms._ I tried to open the one with my name on it but there was no luck.

"How unfortunate…" I looked at the door that was left of mines.

"**ALFRED**"

I left the dorms and continued exploring. As time passed I noticed that the school had everyone's dorms, a sauna, a male and female restroom, locker room, cafeteria, and stairs that were blocked by gates.

Strange, why were the stairs blocked by gates? Why are we not allowed to go to the 2nd floor? This thought remained on my mind until I stopped at a large double door that said "**CAFETERIA**"

I took a deep breath then exhaled loudly before placing my hand on the handle. "Remember Arthur, look and act like a gentle man." I slowly pushed the handle and pushed the door.

Bright lights shined on my eyes which made me squint. When my eyes adjusted there were 14 people standing in front of me just staring at me.

There was an awkward silence. I didn't know what to do or what to say. It seemed like they were expecting me to say something. The silence felt like it lasted forever, until someone broke it.

"Dude what took you so long?"

"E-excuse me?" I was a bit confused

"We all got here on time while YOU took like 30 minutes to get here."

I started to hesitate, "Well you see, um, I was actually exploring the 1st floor for a while and I kind of lost track of time."

"Well you could have done that AFTER you've introduced yourself to everybody."

"I am very sorry for arriving late." I did a little bow to the man.

"It's no problem bro! By the way I'm Alfred"

"Hello Alfred, my name is Arthur Kirkland; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"So let me guess, you're from England aren't you?" Alfred seemed way to happy just talking to him.

"Yes I am", I said, _this guy seems so immature._

"Ha I got it right! It's easy to tell because of the British accent you have."

"Hey Alfred you should let the others introduce themselves too." The words came from a tanned girl. She wore red ribbons on her pigtails and wore a blue dress. "Hi Arthur, my name is Victoria."

"Nice to me you Victoria," _She seems kind of cute._

"I'm from Seychelles," she said.

"And I'm from America!" said Alfred in a proud tone.

One by one people started introducing themselves to me. After Victoria was Ivan from Russia. He seems very nice but somehow he's too nice. I feel like there's something hidden deep below that tone of his. After him was a French man named Francis. I thought he was an okay guy until he started bragging about how French is better than English. Next was Wang Yao, a Chinese man. I knew he was hard working because he said his father was the president. After him there were others like Vlad from Romania, Im Young Soo from South Korea, Elizaveta from Hungary, Lili from Liechtenstein, Emma from Belgium, Katyusha from Ukraine, Natalia from Belarus, Mei from Taiwan, and a guy named Gilbert saying he was from Prussia.

"Um…Prussia doesn't exist anymore," I wasn't sure if he meant Germany.

Gilbert game me a rude look with those deep red eyes, "Well my ancestors were from Prussia which makes me Prussian, so I have the right to say it."

"I understand and I'm sorry for asking." _Geez what's up with the attitude? Why did the school even send him a letter to attend here anyways?_

Suddenly a small girl started to speak out. It was Lili.

"U-um I hope you guys don't mind me asking but…does anyone remember exactly how they entered the school?"

"It was quite strange!" shouted Im.

Katyusha joined in, "I thought it was just me so I just decided to forget about it."

"Well apparently it happened to everyone," Natalia said.

"So it wasn't just me!" said Mei. A huge relief lifted off her shoulders.

What Lili brought up was now in everyone's mind. In the end no one knew exactly why or how it happened. Silence swept over everyone and it lasted for minutes. Suddenly a strange voice spoke.

"Well it seems that everyone is here."

We all turned around to find out that there was a short object with a hoodie on. It looked like an animal because it had round ears poking out of the hoodie but we weren't sure what kind of animal because the hoodie covered more than half of its face.

"Did that thing just speak?" Elizaveta said.

"Of course I spoke, and I'm not a thing! I'm a male animal, but I won't tell you what kind. My name is K- ,wait, call me Sekai."

"I'm guessing that's not your real name?" I said.

"Of course it's not. What kind of idiot has the name Sekai?"

"Apparently you," I replied back giggling a bit.

"Hmph, such a smartass," he said. "Anyways I didn't come here to discuss the situation. Gather up in the gym in less than 5 minutes. Even if you refuse to come I'll just drag you there by the neck."

"Why are you threatening us?" said Vlad, "And just who are you?"

Sekai looked at him and said, "Like I said, go to the gym. It would most likely answer all of your questions….and about the real reason why you're all here. Goodbye!" And just like that he ran out the cafeteria to the gym.

It was quiet for a moment until Victoria said, "The r-real reason why we're here? J-just what's going on?"

"I don't know…all I know is that going to the gym will answer all our questions," I said trying to ease her anxiety.

Then one by one people started leaving the cafeteria and went towards the gym. I was the last one in the cafeteria.

_Well whatever that animal is going to tell us it isn't going to be good….I can feel it._ And after that I left the cafeteria to the place that worried me.

* * *

**What do you think? Ya I think I rushed it a bit. But hopefully the next chapter is a lot better. Because it's where the main plot is about to happen. I actually planned this story like 3 weeks ago but I just never had the time to actually write it. I'm glad it was on this date because it's my birthday. :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (Is forever alone xD) Until the next chapter comes out, PEACE~!**

**By the way the word 'Sekai' means world in Japanese. x)**

**-Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Hello! Finally I updated it! Sorry for being slow...I was busy reading so many stories on here I stalled with updating this story. This is going to be the last chapter for this year of 2013! The next chapter will be uploaded in January (I think) which is a new year! The only thing I've accomplished this year was getting into new animes and fandoms. xD Hetalia was one of them (In May)! :D Anyways enjoy the chapter~!

**-Momo**

* * *

We all gathered in the gym waiting for Sekai to say something.

"Good, everyone is here. Now let's get down to business shall we? Ahem, I am your headmaster, Sekai."

"H-headmaster?!" said Emma, "But how could something like you be our headmaster?"

Sekai started sulking, "That really hurts my feelings…"

"Really? I'm sorry then", said Emma

"Ha, you really think that would hurt my feelings?" he giggled, "Well at least you apologized. Now please quiet in the audience. You guys are our world's greatest hope. Learning about countries to be able to protect and ensure survival of humanity. You guys are to live the rest of your lives inside this building. You are able to maintain order and dwell together in peace. Erm… to simply put it, you guys are required to spend the rest of your lives here in this school."

"Our lives?!" said Mei.

"Yup! But don't worry; we have plenty of supplies to make sure you guys are comfortable."

Lili started to hesitate, "Y-you can't be serious….right?"

"Of course I'm serious, why would I make up something like that?"

"Don't listen to him guys he's obviously playing with us", said Natalia.

"I am not a liar! Oh yeah, this school has been entirely cut off from the outside."

_Cut off?_ "Wait…do you mean those iron plates in the rooms and the halls?" I said.

Victoria came up to me, "What do you mean, Arthur?"

I turned to look at her, "There are iron plates all over the place. They're covering up the windows."

Everyone's reactions looked like a mixture between confused and shocked. _Did they not know about it? I guess I was the only that noticed it._

"Whaaaat? You guys except Arthur didn't notice them? Well yeah they are all over the school. Man you humans can be so dumb sometimes." said Sekai. "Those iron plate's shows proof that you guys cannot leave this place. Therefore, I am NOT lying! You can cry and scream your lungs out all you want to, no one's coming to help you. Now enjoy the rest of your lives in the academy."

"W-what the hell man…" said Yao. "Even if it's a joke that's going way to far aru…"

"That's bullshit! Quit messing with us! It's really pissing me off," shouted Gilbert.

"You guys never learn do you? What a complicated bunch of people. Well whatever, you guys can verify if I'm lying or not on your own. You guys will come to realize that I'm telling the truth."

"I can't bear to live the rest of my life in here…" said Lili

"Oh? But you guys actually agreed to come here at Hetalia Academy on your own free will did you not?"

"But we didn't expect to be trapped here!" shouted Alfred.

"W-we really can't leave?" said Katyusha.

That's when Sekai smiled. It was so wide and big that it showed his razor sharp teeth. He looked quite scary when all you could see was his mouth, ears, paws, and the bottom half of his body. _Curses, why did he have that hoodie on? What was so wrong about hiding his appearance? That freak that stands on two legs…._

"There is one way to leave this place", he began.

"R-really?!" said Vlad. Relief flooded through everyone.

"Of course! I am the headmaster after all. I have to put up a special system for anyone who wishes to leave. It's called graduation!" He sounded way too happy.

"As I said, you guys are responsible for maintaining order, but if someone were to destroy that order they alone would be able to graduate."

"What do we have to do in order to graduate?" said Im.

"Oh you guys are so funny, you really don't know?"

"Of course we don't know!" shouted Francis.

"Well I'm talking about…._**murder.**_"

"M-MURDER?! You're kidding right?" said Alfred.

"Of course not! Like I said I am not a liar!" he began to calm down. "You guys are to live in peace but if someone broke that rule by killing then that person is able to leave."

"H-how?" said Mei

"Any way you'd like hunny. Stabbing, dicing, crushing, burning, beating, strangling…..any way you'd like. As long as the victim is dead you are able to graduate."

I froze. _We couldn't leave unless we kill someone? _My mind was trying to process the words Sekai had just said.

"I mean, that is why this school's name is called _Despair Academy_", said Sekai.

"What? But wasn't this school called Hetalia Academy? You even said it earlier too", said Ivan.

"You must not understand but I only called it that because I knew you guys would not come here if it had said 'Despair Academy'. Sorry for the confusion."

"Sorry my ass! I swear I'll beat you to a freaking pulp!" shouted Gilbert.

"Now children, if you dare hurt the headmaster you will be punished."

"How could someone like you hurt me?" Gilbert was really pissed off. "You're only like 3 feet."

"Those are some very unpleasant words you just said Gilbert. In case you guys didn't know there are traps inside every room, except your dorms though. Look at the ceiling."

We all turned our heads up and saw a giant machine gun attached to the ceiling that pointed straight down at us. It was loaded.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Alfred. He took a step back but fumbled and fell on his butt.

"I may not be able to hurt you on my own but I have these bad boys to help me out if you ever try to hurt me. So Gilbert, still want to beat me to a pulp?"

Gilbert looked at the ground. He made a fist and squeezed it but let it relax. "I guess I don't have a choice…."

"Oh you do have a choice my dear friend, but you'll be putting everyone's life in danger if you try to hurt me."

Gilbert looked around the gym and saw everyone's faces staring at him with a worried look. "Relax guys….I won't do anything. But I do have a question."

"Oh? And what might that be my dear friend?" Sekai tilted his head.

"First off do NOT call me dear friend, nobody here is your friend, especially me! Second, why are you doing this? What are you trying to gain here by making us kill each other?"

Sekai's creepy smile came back on him. "Very good question…..my dear friend. I'm obviously doing it to cause despair. So kill or be killed, it's up to you guys."

"T-that can't be!" said Elizaveta

"Oh I almost forgot. How silly of me. Everyone one of you guys will be getting an ID. I call it HetaID because it sounds more fun. It shows your profile and all the rules that you must follow. It also shows everyone else's profile in case you want to be nosy. It is also a key for entering your dorms. You wouldn't want to lose it or you wouldn't be able to sleep in your cozy room. Look at the floor in front of you and you will see it"

We all looked down and saw a bright blue card. I picked it up to examine it. It wasn't an ordinary card, it was high tech to where you could press your finger down and the screen would show something.

"Well I guess I'll be going now. Be sure to follow the rules because if you don't I _will_ know."

"How? Are you going to follow us everywhere we go?" asked Alfred.

"Of course not, I have cameras set up all over the place. There's even one in here, look above you."

I looked up at the ceiling in search of the camera. I scanned the whole place and noticed a video camera in the corner of the gym.

"Man….not trying to be rude but you guys are pretty dumb to not notice the camera. Not only that but you also failed to notice the iron plates too. Well except Arthur."

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Lili.

"You can do whatever you want. You could even kill if you want! But when a murder happens something really exciting happens!"

"And what is that?" asked Natalia.

"What do you suppose happens after someone commits murder? I'm pretty sure someone can answer this."

I put my curled index finger on my lips and thought about what Sekai had just said. _What does happen after someone commits murder? I think…...I got it!_

I took a step forward and Sekai looked at me. "After a murder happens…..a trial happens right?"

"Bingo!" shouted Sekai, "Yes, a trial does happen after a murder. But before that everyone must investigate for a certain amount of time before the trial. I mean, you'd want to prove the actual killer guilty right?"

"What happens if we-"

"Will you look at that, it's already 1pm?" Sekai had cut me off, "It seems we've been here for quite a while. You guys are free to explore and do whatever you want in the school. Interact with each other, might even become friends…..again. Bye!"

And just like that the animal had disappeared.

It was silent once again. Everyone looked at the floor to avoid making eye contact. We still weren't sure if Sekai was just joking….or really telling the truth. We just had to wait and see.

Wait a minute. I thought about the last sentence Sekai had mentioned. _Did he say to make friends….again? What the bloody hell does he mean? He must be playing tricks with our minds! Whatever, I won't fall for any of it. I just want to get out of here…._

"Come on guys cheer up!"

I turned my head and noticed that Alfred had spoken.

"Cheer up? How can we cheer up if we have to spend the rest of our lives here?!" It was Mei that shouted. "I hate it….I just want to go home!"

"How can we go home if we're trapped in here? We can't even see the outside world because the windows are blocked," responded Alfred, "We might as well get used to it here."

"Get used to it? How are we going to get used to it if people are going to die in here!" It was Gilbert. He walked up to Alfred and grabbed him by the collar which surprised Alfred. "How are you so calm when everyone else here is scared for their lives?"

"I-I...I..," Alfred couldn't find the words to answer Gilbert's question. He tried to make Gilbert let go but he refused. _I have to stop him. What if Gilbert kills him right here right now? I can't let things get out of hand._

"L-let him go!" I shouted and then Gilbert looked at me, "He's…he's just trying to ease everyone's anxiety." _Or at least that's what I thought._ "So please just let him go."

Gilbert looked back at Alfred, "Hmph, well he's doing a terrible job at it." He released Alfred and left the gym. After him the others started leaving to wonder around the place. Only Alfred and I stayed in the gym.

"Thanks for helping me out bro." he had a big grin on his face.

"Well I won't be doing it again! I snapped, "Um…Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you trying to comfort everyone?"

"Well uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I just wanted to be the hero." He smiled again.

"The hero? At a time like this?"

"Yup! Everybody needs a hero, so I'm it!"

"Are you out of your mind? You being the 'hero' almost got you punched in the face by that albino! If it wasn't for me you would've been on the ground with a bloody nose!"

Alfred chuckled, "Yeah I know…and I thank you for that." He looked up a bit as if he was thinking of something, "Hey can I call you Iggy?"

"What? Of course not! That's a ridiculous name!"

"Haha your face is so red….Iggy!"

"I said don't call me that!" both of my hands formed fists. I really wanted to knock his head but I'd rather get to know him first before I do that.

"Haha I like you Iggy! We should hang out more." Alfred started walking towards the doors, "I'll be in the cafeteria to eat some burgers. You can join me if you'd like….Iggy." He waved his hand and was out the door before I could even say anything.

I was still frustrated from Alfred calling me that name. _Who does he think he is? Not only am I trapped in here but I have to deal with that git! _I sighed and started walking towards the door. _Since I have nothing better to do…I guess… I'll go meet Alfred. _I pushed open the doors and headed straight to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N:**

How was it? Sorry for it being short, I'm not used to writing stories but it's really fun! If there's anything wrong please tell me! I to want improve this story! Hopefully this next chapter is a bit longer but I'm not sure because I haven't planned it out yet...

Yes I know Gilbert is not being that obnoxious and awesome guy we all love but soon he will be like that. I don't even remember why he was so rude and angry to begin with.

Anyways...PLEASE review! It keeps me motivated to write this story! So if you really love it then I suggest you review! That 1 review doesn't count because my friend purposely did that and I know she did that because she was there at my house and I saw her do it...

But review or not I still love you guys~! Until the next chapter come out, PEACE! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**-Momo**


End file.
